1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to wireless communication networks, and in particular to wireless communication networks utilizing multipoint techniques.
2. Related Art
Simple wireless communication systems utilizing a communication network are well known in the art for allowing multiple users to communicate with each other via a simple communication network. In FIG. 1, an example of an implementation of a known wireless communication system 100 utilizing a point-to-multipoint link is shown. The communication system may include a basestation 102 in signal communication with a plurality of mobile stations 104, 106, and 108. In this example, three mobile stations 104, 106, and 108 are shown in signal communication with the basestation 102; however, it is appreciated by those skilled in the art that there may be from one to any plurality of mobile stations in signal communication with the basestation 102. Generally, the number of mobile stations within known systems is limited by the number of frequencies that the basestation is built to demodulate. As an example, the number is typically 4. The wireless communication system 100 utilizes a point-to-multipoint link that enables multiple users possessing individual mobile stations to communicate with each other through the basestation 102. In general, the mobile stations 104, 106, and 108 are capable of transmitting signals on separate frequencies to the basestation 102 and receiving a common broadcast from the basestation 102. As an example of operation, if a user at the first mobile station 104 desires to communicate with another user, or users, at the second mobile station 106 and/or the third mobile station 108, the first mobile station 104 may transmit a first communication signal 110, at a frequency F1, to the basestation 102. The basestation 102 receives the first communication signal 110 and, in response, transmits a broadcast communication signal 112, at a basestation frequency F0, that is broadcast to all the mobile stations 104, 106, and 108. Similarly, if a user at the second mobile station 106 desires to communicate with another user, or users, at the first mobile station 104 and/or third mobile station 108, the second mobile station 106 may transmit a second communication signal 114, at a frequency F2, to the basestation 102. The basestation 102 receives the second communication signal 114 and, in response, transmits the broadcast communication signal 112, which is broadcast to all the mobile stations 104, 106, and 108. Moreover, if a user at the third mobile station 108 desires to communicate with another user, or users, at the first mobile station 104 and/or second mobile station 106, the third mobile station 108 may transmit a third communication signal 116, at a frequency F3, to the basestation 102. The basestation 102 receives the third communication signal 116 and, in response, transmits the broadcast communication signal 112, which is again broadcast to all the mobile stations 104, 106, and 108.
Unfortunately in this example, none of the mobile stations are capable of communicating directly with each other without first being routed through the basestation 102 and the communication is not private because once being routed through the basestation 102, the desired communication is broadcast to all mobile stations. Therefore, there is a need for a new communication system that allows mobile stations to directly communicate with each other in a network without being routed through a basestation.